


Secret

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Marking, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loved sex. He never bothered to hide that fact from anyone. But he did keep specifics quiet… <br/>Especially because those specifics usually involved the baby brother currently bound and gagged on the motel room bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

Dean loved sex. He never bothered to hide that fact from anyone. But he did keep specifics quiet… 

Especially because those specifics usually involved the baby brother currently bound and gagged on the motel room bed. 

Sam had given up fighting an hour ago, on his stomach on the bed, there was no give in the ropes anyway. His arms were bound from the elbows to the wrists in a series of elaborate knots, and Dean, even across the room could see the reddening skin under the rope. 

Yeah, this was his favorite detail. The long sleeves Sam would need to wear for days to hide the rope marks, the wince that he tried so hard to hide when Dean would grab his forearm and tug for some reason… The marks. Always with the marks. 

Bruises, rope burns, cuts, anything to mar that seemingly perfect flesh covering his brother’s large body. 

Not that Sam was an unwilling participant. Not by any means. In fact, he was the first to suggest foreplay like this, dangling a rope in front of Dean one night with a promise to suck his dick, but only if he’d tie Sam tight enough that he couldn’t escape.

Dean drained the last of his beer and stood. Sam was beginning to whimper, rutting against the covers in a desperate way that told Dean it was time to give in. As he traced the skin between the ropes, whispering promises dripping with lust, a grin broke Sam’s face. This was going to be a fun night.


End file.
